First Date
by Alecto's Muse
Summary: Rogue and Remy go on their first real date. Set a few years after Cajun Spice.


I wasn't really looking forward to seeing him. I reminded myself for the umpteenth time. Taking a deep breath I practically ran down the garden path.

"Can I help you" The Maitre d' asked as I entered the restaurant. I wasn't really paying attention to him, looking around for a familiar face in the somewhat crowded room. They obviously do good business on a Friday night.

"Ummm….."

"May I escort you to a table?"

Flashing him a quick smile, I shook my head. "No, thank you. I see my friend is already here."

As I walked slowly over to the table I concentrated on looking at everything except him. I realised how excited I really was. I had butterflies in my stomach. He was as good looking as always. I kept my head down. I am afraid that if I look at him, I won't be able to stop the stupid smile I can feel threatening to overtake my, hopefully, now composed face. And that would be a disaster, because then everyone in the room will be able to see how happy I am to see him. I have always been a bit self conscious. If my mother could hear me now…I can almost see her laughing at me. _Keep your cool. He's just a guy._

"Sorry I'm late" I said hurriedly. I sounded out of breath. He smiled as he stood up to pull out my chair. He was very close to me and I could smell his cologne. _Should I just smile and sit down? No…too cold…maybe a hug? _Luckily, the decision was taken out of my hands when he kissed me on both cheeks.

"I'm just happy you came, Chere" He grinned.

I carefully arranged my skirt as I sat down, again looking down as I did. I put my purse down and finally looked across the table to find his eyes already on me.

"You look beautiful Rogue." This was said without the usual flirtatious _I always have beautiful women eating out of the palm of my hand _smug self assurance that I typically associate with him. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face. In fact he looked at my with an intensity that made me nervous.

_Ahem._

"Thank you." I finally found my voice. "You looking pretty good yourself, Remy" I resisted the urge to reach across the table and touch his face, his lips…._Oh just stop it._

_Well this was awkward. What do you say on a first date_?

When he didn't respond, I picked up the menu and started going through the list of appetizers. Maybe this outfit wasn't the best idea. The plunging décolletage, clinging material and thigh high splits were probably screaming desperation. Why didn't I wear something more sensible. This is Remy for crying out loud. The man is used to dating his pick of gorgeous women, and I obviously didn't want to be found lacking in any mental comparisons he would make. But then again, I'll still have to work with him tomorrow morning. Why did I agree to come to dinner with him? I fight the urge to tug at the neckline. That would only draw more attention to the problem, I reasoned. He seems quieter than usual. Maybe I should say something. Start a conversation. Yeah. Good plan. Just one problem now: what to say?

_So come here often? _Maybe he does. Maybe he brings his women here, loosens up their inhibitions with French wine and French food and that sexy accent. Not that I could blame them. Ok. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Soooo, g_reat weather lately._

The god of good timing obviously heard my call and a waiter came over to take our orders. _I've never been here before. What's good here?_

"I'll put myself in your capable hands, Cajun. Whatever you choose is fine." I suddenly felt the courage to smile flirtatiously at him.

He winked at me before saying ordering in French. I didn't really hear what he said; not because I didn't understand. I am fluent. What I haven't yet mastered is the act of drooling at the sight of Remy in a black silk shirt and jacket (yummy) while pretending not to notice him at all, and pay attention to what he is saying to someone else all at once. I realised that he had turned his attention back to me and was in fact talking to me now. Maybe I need to work on that skill after all. He was smiling at me. Forget reaching across the table, I should just get up, go sit in his lap, and….Oh yeah...concentrate on the conversation.

I'm actually nervous to talk to a woman. This is pathetic. If only Henri and Lapin could see me now. They'd laugh their heads off. Its not like she's a stranger, we've been on the same team for two years now. I see her almost every day. Of course she doesn't look like this typically. It had taken a concerted effort not to gawk at her as she came in. Remy Lebeau does not gawk at a belle femme like a deprived teenager. Ogle, perhaps. Gawk no. I would make a joke about this being all for my benefit, but I'm fairly sure Rogue might get embarrassed or pissed off. We already argue every day; I want to show her tonight that we could be more than just friends and team-mates. I ask Roguey about ideas for dealing with the class clown. I never imagined when I joined the X-Men that I would end up being a teacher at the Institute. But then, nobody would have imagined that the antisocial prickly Goth would have blossomed into the beautiful woman sitting in front of me now either. Rogue has some pretty funny ideas about taming the antics of young Bobby that might be more appropriate for exorcising a demon. Laughing, I can't help but pay attention to every detail as she speaks: her gesticulations, her laugh, her eyes, the way her hair falls in waves down her shoulders.

With the initial awkward moments behind us, the next hour and a half flies by all too quickly. Rogue sighed as she put the last forkful of her chocolate mousse dessert in her mouth and closed her eyes, making little noises that got my own imagination working. I picture her, half undressed, eyes half closed, mouth half open, whimpering softly under me.

"You know chere, what you're doing could be considered inappropriate in public places."

Her eyes flew open. "I can't help it. The last bite has to be savoured. Maybe you're just feeling neglected, sugah. I guess your usual dinner companions pay more attention to you than the food."

"They have good taste." He smirked.

"Ugh, whatever swap rat." She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"You missed a spot." Remy lied.

Pulling his chair closer to hers, he ran this thumb down her cheek. Her green eyes widened a bit, and then fluttered shut as his lips came down on hers. It was soft at first, then he deepened the kiss, his tongue roughly exploring hers. She moaned, running her fingers through his hair as she leaned into him. His hand lightly caressed her thigh through the split in her dress. His breath was warm as he placed kisses down the line of her neck to her shoulder.

I felt a little bit dizzy from the kiss, and all I can think about is where I really want him to put his hand, when I remember that we are still in a room full of people.

"Remy, wait!" My voice was barely more than a whisper. He pulls away slowly, his dark eyes glowing down at me. I immediately regret stopping him. I touch his cheek and kiss him quickly on the lips. "Is everyone looking?" My paranoia/self awareness flares up and I'm too scared to look behind me to check if anyone had been watching.

"Relax, cherie." He chuckled. They were in a secluded corner of the restaurant, and few people would have been able to see them anyway through the artfully placed bamboo plants. "Only a dozen or two. All the women probably just envious anyway" He laughed as she turned pink, from embarrassment at first, then annoyance. "Its time we should be going anyway." He took some cash from his wallet and placed them with the bill as he stood up.

Rogue was silent on the way home, she was obviously deep in thought. Remy didn't interrupt her. As Remy walked with her to her room, he could see that she was nervous, uncomfortable even. They stopped in front of her door "I had a good time tonight Rogue. Merci beaucoup." He kissed her hand. "G'night chere." He turned and walked down the corridor to his own room.

Rogue was confused. Since leaving the restaurant, she wondered what to do when this moment arrived. If she spent the night with Remy their entire relationship would change. They were good friends, maybe even best friends, although they argued quite a bit, and flirted a lot. She was afraid that things would change for the worst if they acted on their attraction for each other. For one thing, Remy is not the type to settle down with one woman, and she had done her own fair share of running from serious commitments with men. Even after she finally learned to control her powers, she still kept an emotional distance from most of her suitors. And then Remy had just walked away. Maybe it was the best decision. Nothing would have to change between them. How could he have just walked away? After what just happened. _Doesn't he want me too? What does he want? _Sighing, Rogue opened the door and went inside. She threw her purse on the chair by her bed.


End file.
